Zuko: Tales of Ba Sing Se
by Delumoris
Summary: So he went on his date with Jin...what if he didn't JUST run home...but a certain someone saw the lantern kiss and chased after him? ZUTARA.


Katara was wondering around Ba Sing Se alone, her blue robes swishing from side to side with every step, and in sync with her robes was her long brown braided hair. She looked down seemingly concentrating on people's feet to not run into them, but she was deep in thought about the current issues at hand. How were they supposed to talk the Earth King into believing them about the eclipse when four months finally passed? Katara spent _so _much time thinking about this, she could swear little by little there would be "stress hairs" falling out. It was now night time, and the lamps to the surrounding restraunts were beginning to light.

From the corner of her eye Katara saw a fountain, and surrounding it were assorted hanging paper lamps, and from what looked like a shadow of a boy they were being lit. _'A firebender' _Katara thought and gasped, hiding behind part of a building, peeking her head out just enough to see now _two _figures, the newly revealed one shaped as a girl. "Li, this is amazing" she marveled, sounding awestruck and happy.

"It was no problem." The boy replied, with a voice _all too familiar. _'_ZUKO!'_ Katara mentally screamed, and covered her mouth so she wouldn't actually scream.

"Now I have a present for you. Close your eyes, Li…" the girl seductively purred. The girl figure's shadow slowly closed in on Zuko, and the heads melded into one. Katara's eyes widened. She _kissed_ Zuko. Her head pulled away but Zuko quickly leaned back in to press their lips back together, and Katara felt a pang of jealousy but it quickly dissipated. Zuko's head snapped away and he readied his feet and sprinted of, leaving a shocked and dumbfounded girl (probably, Katara couldn't see).

Katara ignored her common sense and jogged in the direction Zuko went, following his shadow dashing past huts and markets. Katara panted a little and her feet were now tired (Zuko was a fast runner), but she pushed herself anyway. When he completely disappeared and was out of sight, Katara stood where she had lost his trail and 'hmph'ed. Katara spun on her heel and when she did, she saw Zuko right in front of her, back facing her, hunched over a pond on the cement edge.

Katara didn't wish to alarm him and start a battle in the middle of the night, and cautiously stepped towards him and sat a few feet away on the edge, staring at him. Katara saw Zuko tense, and his head whistled sideways and his golden eyes bore into her. "Go away." He rumbled, and focused his gaze back on the bright and sparkly water. "I'm not here to capture the Avatar, so just leave me alone."

Katara's eyes softened and she whispered to him just loud enough, "I saw you kiss that girl." Zuko once again tensed, but this time he looked at her it was a full blown _death glare. _

"You tell _no one._" He growled through gritted teeth and painfully snatched Katara's wrist.

"I won't." she promised.

"Good." He replied, slightly shocked she wouldn't tease him first. His hand released her slightly bruised wrist.

They sat in silence with each other, comforted by the other's presence, though they were enemies. She was a waterbender and he a firebender. Foes by birth. Katara eyed him while he stared at the water, on his right side, so she had a good view of his infamous scar. She unconsciously gripped the spirit water that hung around her neck. Her other hand reached out and clasped over his hand. Zuko felt his heart leap, and he eyed her hand over his. "What?"

"I have healing abilities." Katara started, and Zuko immediately knew what she meant.

"It's a _scar,_" he discouraged.

"But I also have this," Katara held up the container of spirit water that dimly glowed. Zuko took it from her hands and marveled at it. _Could this take away the mark his father had so carelessly brandished him with?_

"Why would you even offer to me? I'm the Fire Nation prince, remember?" he asked, suspicion dripping from the question.

Katara's eyes dropped and furred with frustration. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and held it to her heart, "Because I _can, _Zuko."

Zuko's eyelids slowly lowered and whatever spirit possessed him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Katara's just as he did with Jin, only this time he stayed that way. Katara was immensely surprised, but eventually leaned in. There was no movement, their lips merely held, but it was sweet and meaningful to no end.

Katara was so caught up in the kiss she had forgotten the boy's background and exactly who he was, but she knew it was Zuko and she knew she felt this way. Zuko once again broke the kiss and told Katara he'd meet her some other time and maybe she could heal him, and left. Katara also went her way, back to her group.

When Zuko entered the apartment he and his uncle had rented, Iroh asked curiously while doing some dishes, "So how was it?"

Zuko immediately went into his room and shut the door, leaving a sad and disappointed uncle looking down at the floor shaking his head. Just as he was about to return to the dishes, the sliding door opened and revealed the unscarred portion of Zuko's face, and not at all thinking about Jin, he mumbled, "It was…nice."

The door slid closed and Iroh grinned smugly.


End file.
